Story Profiles
by Tsukune no Inugami
Summary: This is a list of my various profiles for my main characters of my story ideas
1. Telekinetic no Naruto

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**DoB: **October 10

**Appearance: **Naruto stood at the height of 147 cm with blue eyes and blond, spiky hair that feel into his eyes as well as hanging to frame his cheeks. His clothes became that more suited to civilians like: a black hooded jacket zipped-up over a sleeveless mesh shirt. On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and black sneakers.

**Personality: **Unlike his mask that proclaims him as a loud-mouth moron, brash, inattentive and heedless to formality or social standings. Naruto's actually calm, street-smart and caring to people; he does retain his dislike for formality and social standings. Naruto's actually calm, street-smart and caring to people; he does retain his dislike for formality and social standings.

He also has a major dislike for perverts, as he finds that those without proper respect for the other sex very degrading and will prefer to beat down the offending person. As a person with incredibly strong resolve, he will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that's important to him, without any hesitation.

**Equipment: **_Knife- _The knife appeared to be an ordinary civilian hunting knife with a curved, serrated-edged blade and wooden handle with symbols engraved along the blade.

_Sword- _The sword appeared to be a katana that he wore on his back, with the hilt sticking over his right shoulder, in a dark sheath; it sported a hand-guard that's shape was vaguely reminiscent a four-left clover and a dark wrapped hilt that seemed to get larger near the pommel.

**Abilities:** He's a highly skilled combatant and generally fought unarmed, using circular attacks such as spinning kicks and back hands. In addition to his proficiency in many forms of martial arts, he mastered many varieties of weapons, favoring knives the most often for close-combat and a sword for a slightly longer range in combat.

Due to being the Jinchuuriki of Kurama, Kyuubi no Kitsune, he has superhuman physical attributes, and had heightened senses, able to track people by scent alone; for example, he was able to run at such speeds that he appeared to teleport several meters.

_Telekinesis - _Telekinesis is in essence the ability to move an object with your mind, but under the control of someone with an extraordinary amount of power and skill there is no limit to what they can manipulate. Through an impressive use of telekinesis Naruto has been seen controlling a numerous amount of objects at one time. Besides being able to lift objects he has shown that he is able to manipulate a body of water, create telekinetic shields and use telekinesis to create devastating punches.

**Telekinetic Shield**: Naruto is capable of projecting large telekinetic circular discs that can block and deflect any attacks that comes into contact with it.

**Telekinetic Punch:** By using his telekinesis Naruto is able to have it increase both the destructive capability and range of one of his punches at incredible speeds. This changes a punch from being a close range attack to being one that could be used long range.


	2. Potter's Wind

**Name: **Harry Potter

**DoB: **July 31

**Appearance: **Harry was a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach-colored skin and impassive green eyes. He has long black hair, that conceal a faded lightning-bolt scar and almost cover his green eyes. His attire consisted of brown denim jeans with white sneakers, a slightly baggy long-sleeved black V-necked shirt and gray wrist-warmers that have a zipper on them.

**Personality: **Harry's someone who is not good with words and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friendships and closing others off, because of the Dursleys spreading rumors of him being a criminal and Dudley bullying the other children. Upon learning of his status in the Magical Community, Harry created a mask that portrayed him as an average, shy boy who just wanted to be normal. Harry has stated that he valued his freedom above all else and that he didn't like to be contained much like the wind. He also has a major dislike for perverts, as he finds that those without proper respect for the other sex very degrading and will prefer to beat down the offending person.

**Equipment: **_Knife - _Harry has a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side.

**Abilities: **Harry has shown remarkable speed and agility when running, as well as being able to run through an entire crowd to get to escape being chased without their notice. Harry has the ability is to manipulate and control the air. As such, he can suppress the air, making it impossible for his opponents to breathe. He could also use the Wind to increase his already remarkable speed or to fly, although he rarely uses this ability.

_Wind Wall: _This generates a solid wall of compressed air, that blocks Harry from spells, and attacks.

_Air Blades: _By slashing at the air, Harry can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance.

_Mist Body: _Harry transforms his body into mist and allowing him to roam around freely at high speed and teleport; while in this state no attacks are able to harm him. Of course, this also requires a large amount of energy and is usually his last resort to use.

_Wind Bullets: _Harry takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind such in the manner that they are dispersed over an expansive ranger, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blasts are capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh when they collide, in a similar manner to how bullets function.


	3. Wizard in Kumo

**Name: **Harry Potter

**DoB: **July 31st

**Appearance**

Harry was a fair-skinned boy with black hair that fell untidy into his green eyes that spoke of wisdom beyond his years. He wore clothes that consisted of military-issued khaki pants that were tucked into black boots, a sleeveless maroon shirt that showd off his lean-corded muscles and a pair of black wristbands.

**Personality**

Harry's personality for the most part was that of a normal everyday teenager, although he mostly appeared to be quiet and reclusive; he preferred to spend his time with those that he already knew as both friends and family, uncomfortable around strangers and those that he had a gut instinct about. Harry, unlike most teenagers, didn't prefer to brag about his skills and would instead speak them down saying that he was no good in certain things. Around women, and girls, the teenager would become very shy and uncomfortable trying to not say or do the wrong thing that would make them made at him.

**Gear**

_Magic Headphones: _Harry's headphones are wireless, with prominent pointed crystals jutting out from its black ear-muffs acting as a magical database for the songs. The headphones are padded with a bow joining together the ear-muffs, and each crystal was secured to its corresponding headphone by a pair of straps circling it, which are connected to the headphones by two thin, curved structures, which in turn were linked together by a third, straight structure. The Magical Headphones were capable of storing over 10,000 songs in its Magical Database and a small dial on the right ear-muff allowed him to increase the clarity of the music. These cost him 36 Galleons at a store that delved into making Magical-based electronics.

**Abilities & Techniques**

_Skilled Combatant: _Harry is a skilled combatant having been trained in the art of unarmed combat and most recent having began to learn the art of staff fighting. In terms of unarmed fighting, He preferred to fight using only punches that were capable of making a regular man fall unconscious as well as showing a high degree of speed & reflexes able to dodge an opponent's attack at the last second.

_Magical Energy: _Harry has exceptionally strong magical reserves, for a boy his age, as well as the amazing control that allowed him to lower his magic down so much that he's basically invisible to other's senses and has vastly surpased Albus Dumbledore's own magical reserves.


	4. A Jyuushinshu's Return

**Name: **Naruto Namikaze, Joker

**DoB: **October 10th

**Appearance**

Naruto was a tanned boy with shoulder-length blonde hair, which some called sunkissed, and blue eyes that were the color of the ocean. He wore a black beanie, which covered his eyes, a dark sleeveless shirt with black jeans and white tennis shoes. Besides those clothes, he also wore a silver chain that was hooked on the left side of his jeans and and white bandages that were wrapped around his wrists.

**Personality**

Naruto's personality for the most part is a mystery. When around little children, he seems to be a kindly, although silly person who offered advice to others at times. Naruto has stated that he valued his freedom above all else and that he didn't grow attached to anything, which was affirmed by his being ignored by his parents in favor of his siblings.

**Madōgu**

**Taishaku Kaiten** is a deformed looking trident-ax madōgu with a single eye below it's blades Naruto can manipulate gravity within a fixed radius. Naruto found the Taishaku Kaiten in a forest behind the Hokage Manor and was very happy to find his madōgu from his past life; Taishaku Kaiten can also be used to increase or decrease the weight of objects by manipulating its mass. He can also move swiftly by reducing the effects of gravity on himself. The power to create a blackhole is said to be his weapon's ultimate power.

**Jūryoku Kekkai **_(Gravity Field): _Naruto creates a temporary field of gravity over a a certain area for a limited time. In this field he can increase the magnitude of gravitational force that afflicts an object, effectively increasing or decreasing its relative weight. This hampers his opponents movements by making their bodies feel as if they are as heavy as lead. This augments his own movement by making him feel as light as a feather respectively. With this technique there is a **Super Hyper Mode **where Naruto creates a larger field of gravity over a significant area.

**Burakkuhōru **_(Black Hole): _This is the **Ultimate Technique** (_Kyuukyokuchi_) of the Taishaku Kaiten. Naruto adds a gravity on top of gravity (and so on) at the tip of his Taishaku Kaiten, the result ending in a black hole, the opponent must be relatively close for this attack to work (Naruto tends to stab his opponent with his Taishaku Kaiten and then activate the black hole this to minimize any chance of them escaping due to its inconvinient requirements).

**Abilities & Techniques**

_Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: _Naruto has shown remarkable speed and agility when running, as well as being able to sneak up on somebody with ease of them not sensing.

_Enhanced Durability:_ Naruto has been shown to be able to withstand many injuries, which was from training vigorously to attain the abilities that he had in his past life.

_Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: _Naruto is very cable at hand-to-hand combat, he is able to beat people with more experience and knowledge then him. Even without the use of his chakra, Naruto is highly adept at fighting with nothing more than his hands.


	5. Ice Dragon of Fairy Tail

**Name: **Harry Potter

**DoB: **July 31st

**Residence: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Privet Drive in Surrey, and Magnolia Fairy Tail guild _(formerly)_

**Appearance**

Harry is a slim teenaged male with untidy black hair, which almost reached his shoulders, and feel into his cold green eyes; he has his guild mark placed right on his right forearm in a icy-blue color and the famous lightning bolt-shaped scar above his left. He never sticks to one outfit, but he is most often wearing either a black jacket made from dragon hide or a baggy, sleeveless shirt.

**Personality**

He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. He is also a talented tactician, being able to memorize how an opponents techniques work and coming up with methods of shutting them down. In battle, he treats all of his enemies equally, and is not afraid to strike a female down. He despises those who will manipulate him to use him as a weapon, and will strike down any who talk down about his Guild.

**History**

At one-years-old, Harry's parents were murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle widely known and feared as the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort; as such he was placed with his magic-hating Aunt and Uncle where he grew up until he turned four-years-old when he accidently Apparated during a beating into a cave in the snowy mountains of Fiore.

As it turned out, he had appeared in the lair of Tundra, the Ice Dragon; who decided to teach the young child the magic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic and taught him how to read, write, fight and survive until on one night the dragon mysteriously vanished. From that point on, Harry traveled in hopes of finding his disappeared father-figure and joined the guild known as Fairy Tail.

There he grew and lived until he turned nine-years-old, when he was found by a strange old man calling himself Albus Dumbledore and was quickly restrained and then had his Dragon Slaying Magic bound to his Oblivated memories before being placed back with his magic hating relatives.

**Abilities**

**Hyō no Metsuryū**** Mahō **_(Ice Dragon Slayer Magic): _Ice Dragon Magic is the Dragon Magic that allows the generation and manipulation of ice, allowing Harry to generate ice anywhere on his body, even inside of his lungs allowing him to "breathe" ice or cold air that freezes all that gets caught in it. His use of Ice Dragon Magic can be compared to** Ice-Make **due to him being able of shaping them ice into weapons and the like, but the main difference is that it is simple ice spikes and shields. Harry is capable of freezing entire rivers and everything inside of it with ease and then reshape anything he has frozen and manipulate it as he wishes, he can also instantly freeze his surroundings by freezing the water vapor within the air, which can be easily done without even moving.

He can also survive very low temperatures along with his immunity to ice, and can even lower his body temperature, making it so when someone touches him they would feel how cold his body is and by grabbing someone with his body temperature lowered, he can cause serious damage and slowly freeze them.

**Ice Dragon's Roar** _(Hyōryū no Hōkō):_ An attack that lets the user shoot out pieces of broken, sharp, jagged ice from their mouth. Along with the ability to cut the opponent, if exposed to the attack to long it will begin to freeze their body.

**Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist** _(Hyōryū no Kōken): _An attack that grants the user the power of an ice dragon's breath condensed in to their fist, leaving the hand blue, due to the extremely low temperature. Upon impact the target will begin to freeze over immediately.

**Ice Dragon's Flock **_(Hyōryū no Tsurara): _He freezes the water around him, forming an array of icicle-like daggers which float around him in formation. By swinging his hand in an arc, he launches the daggers at his target with high speed. The daggers are powerful enough to break through thick ice with ease whilst retaining their speed and trajectory. The icicles can reform themselves if they melt.

**Ice Dragon's Ice Doll **_(Hyōryū no Ningyo): _Harry is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very lifelike as it can appear to bleed and react when it is cut. He stated that he can usually only trick an opponent once with it, so he usually saves it for towards the end of a battle.

**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art** _(Metsuryū Ōgi): _

**Absolute Zero **_(Zettai Reido): _This involves Harry lowering the temperature to absolute zero and anything that he attacks will be frozen solid.

**Dragon Force **_(Doragon Fosu): _Harry is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, something which greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, Harry is covered in an icy mist that flows off his body. He also gains cold-blue, intricate scale-like patterns underneath and around his eyes, extending down his neck and onto the rest of his body; he also gains claws made out of ice from his hands that are as hard as steel.

**Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: **Harry is a very effiecient battler even with just his bare hands in battle. In his years in Fairy Tail, he was able to toss a fully grown man with ease and punch his entire fist straight through two other man. His attacks were also very fast, so fast in fact that they are describes as just a blur. He commn fighting style is similar to that of boxer. Fighting with quick but powerful straight jabs. He also has the ability to switch fighting tactics completely and similar to a ninja would move fast, and become much more agile. He prefers fighting with both techniques because it can easily catch an opponent off guard.

**Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: **Harry is a very fast and agile fighter. He possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counter-attacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession.


End file.
